All good things must come to an end
by SherlockReid
Summary: A story based around the BAU team. It's features an own character, Dr Jayne Watkins and her secret. It shows a friendly side to Hotchner. Read to find out how Jayne copes with her secret after the crash. Please review if you read. Thanks
1. Unaware until it hit them

Things had been going well for Dr Jayne Watkins since she'd started her job as a member of the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit. She'd got a boyfriend, Dr Spencer Reid, who she worked with and she'd made good friends with all the team. But all good things must come to an end. And they did for Jayne on April the fourth, as she drove home from work.  
That night Jayne had offered Spencer a lift on her bike. A hot pink motor bike. He'd been shocked when he first saw it but now Spencer had gotten used to it. They were driving at a reasonable when they'd heard sirens, they could tell where they were coming from but were unaware of why they were sounding. Unaware until it hit them.  
The police were chasing a black car and this black car had just hit Jayne's bike. Ambulances were called straight away, and the police luckily caught the man. For Spencer and Jayne the next few hours were a blur and they awoke in a hospital. Jayne had curtains drawn around her bed, Spencer didn't.  
Spencer had a broken leg. It was in a cast and he'd be unable to fly for several weeks. He was annoyed about flying but worried for Jayne. Why were her curtains closed?  
There was a simple explanation. She'd asked for them to be closed, because she knew Spencer was in the next bed. She hadn't been as lucky in the crash and was awaiting her leg being cast.  
Once she'd got a cast on her leg, Jayne and Spencer left the hospital and travelled the short distance to the FBI building on their crutches.  
"Well this'll looks good for our unit, 'Aren't there usually six members to your team Agent Hotchner?" "Yes but two have broken legs and can't fly." At least we get to hang out with Garcia more," Jayne smiled.  
"Yeah," Spencer agreed, "However too much Garcia can be bad for your health."  
Jayne had to laugh at that. They'd now finished their lift journey to their floor and we're thinking about how to tell Hotch they'd been in a crash.  
They didn't need to tell Hotch about the crash. He knew. It was all over the news. "Last night a crash happened just off or Route 77. It involved a pink motorbike and a black car which was being chased by the police. The two bike rides will survive and the car driver has been arrested."  
Spencer went straight to his desk so he could sit down. Jayne however went straight to Hotch's office. She had to tell him the secret. Even if she didn't tell the rest of the team yet.


	2. Hotch, I have to tell you a secret

"Hotch," she started as she walked in the room, "I have to tell you a secret."

"Is it related to the crash because I've seen the news," Hotch replied.

"I don't think it will have been on the news. It happened at the hospital," Jayne stated.

"Okay," Hotch answered, "I'm listening."

"Well after the crash the hospital had to amputate the lower half of my left leg."

Hotch didn't know how to react, "But you've got a cast."

"Yeah. I don't want the team to know yet so I asked for a cast."

"I see. You know I have to tell the Chief."

"That's fine but would you ask her to not tell the team as well. I'd like to tell them when I'm ready."

"I'm sure that can be arranged. But maybe you'd be better of with a brace than a cast, it's easier to remove," Hotch suggested.

"Yeah, I'll arrange that when I got to the hospital next. Thanks," Jayne replied, "Oh and if it's okay could I have a week of in about a month? I'd like to tell my family back in the UK in person."

"I think that's a good idea. You can get used to your leg too," Hotch answered and they both left the office to see the rest of the team.

They'd been talking about the crash until Spencer had arrived and then they started speculating why Jayne had gone to Hotch.

"So what's up?" Morgan asked, "You didn't even stop to say 'Hi I'm fine'."

"Sorry I thought I ought to let Hotch know I'd still be taking a week off for my holiday next month," Jayne responded. "Well I have done that," she thought.

"Yes," Hotch agreed, "Oh Jayne did you say you'd got to go back on the eighth?"

"Urm," she didn't know what he was on about, then she realised,"Yeah," he was referring to her getting her cast off, "They're going to take off the cast and fit a removable brace."

"I have to wait until the fifteenth!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Mine must not have been as bad as yours," Jayne lied.


	3. You could have phoned DJ

The eighth came pretty soon and she got her cast removed and a brace attached. This meant she could start physio. Physio was tough. She decided she had to tell some one. She told Hotch of her plan and reason and he said it was ok and a good idea to have someone to talk to about it.

She walked into Garcia's lab.

"You could have phoned DJ," Garcia was her usual bubbly self.

"G do you have a lock for this door?" she asked as she closed it behind her.

"Urm yeah just twist the dial," Garcia answered, "Why?"

"I'm going to tell you a secret that only me, Hotch and the Chief know. Promise not to tell anyone else unless I tell you they know."

"I promise I won't tell anyone unless you tell me I can."

"Ok," Jayne put down her crutches, removed the leg brace and detached her leg, "This is my secret."

"My that's a big secret. So this explains the brace after four days."

"Yeah, and I just started physio and needed to talk with some one about it."

She reattached her leg, replaced the brace, and picked up her crutches. Then she unlocked the door.

"I thought I could talk to you," Jayne suggested.

"Of course DJ," Garcia smiled.

They chatted about it for a while before Jayne had to go.

"Oh and DJ," Garcia called as Jayne was about to leave, "You can do this over the phone any time as well as in person."

"Thanks G," Jayne said.


	4. The Holiday

After many more physio sessions and many more chats about them with Garcia, Jayne's holiday was coming up. She'd decided not to take the brace but to take all of her money as she needed to buy something. She'd seen it on the internet and would buy it whilst in the UK.

When she got to London she booked into a hotel and went straight to the store. She ordered a running blade. It'll be good for keeping fit and for at work, she'd decided.

She had also decided she'd visit her mum the next day. She'd get a good night's sleep beforehand.

Her visit to her mum went perfectly. Her mum was totally fine with it and was glad for a visit since she'd not seen her for a year. She even put some money towards the cost of the blade.

Overall she'd had a pretty good holiday and had a lovely, shiny, black running blade to try out when she was next at physio.


End file.
